Memories, un fic Gin x Matsumoto
by Aiolos
Summary: Wolaz! Es el primer fic que cuelgo, no el que hago. La cosa se centra en Matsumoto y algunos recuerdos, de ahi el titulo, que tiene de Gin. Son escenas del manga.


**Memories**

**by Aiolos.**

El calor se eleva como niebla desde el suelo resquebrajado. La pequeña camina a trompicones por el terreno desolado y yermo, rodeada por esa niebla que la asfixia. Los rayos del sol de mediodía caen sobre ella violentos y agresivos. Su piel enfebrecida y sudorosa brilla, mientras sus ojos se nublan por el cansancio, el calor y el dolor de su alma. Finalmente, sus piernas fallan, la inconsciencia se derrama por su ser y cae al suelo, calmándose su hambre, al menos.

Unas manos la sacuden. Lucha por permanecer dormida pero la insistencia de esas manos hace que abra los ojos. Poco a poco enfoca su visión hasta que le ve, más o menos claro. Agachado sobre ella, con su mano todavía sobre el hombro de ella, hay un chico. A pesar de ser tan joven, tiene el pelo liso gris. Sus ojos son apenas unas rendijas y una media sonrisa ilumina sus rasgos. La mira fijamente mientras sonría aún más.

- Come – le dice mientras le alcanza un trozo de pan -. Si tienes tanta hambre como para desmayarte es que tienes eso.

La mira, como esperando una respuesta. Pero ella solo tiene ojos para la comida. Se yergue y acepta el pan.

- Ya sabes, que tienes poder espiritual – continua él como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ahora si le presta atención. En sus ojos aparece el asombro y algo parecido a la felicidad.

- ¿Tú también? – le pregunta ella. Su voz es suave como la brisa, pero contiene fuerza.

- Sí. Yo también – le contesta -. Soy Gin Ichimaru. Encantado.

- Gin,…qué nombre tan extraño – susurra, y sigue comiendo.

Cuando termina de comer, se da cuenta de que el la mira con insistencia. Le devuelve una mirada interrogativa, pero él no dice nada.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento. Me he comido todo lo que tenías. ¿Es eso?

- No. No te preocupes. Tengo más donde vivo.

- Me alegro – dijo ella sonriendo aliviada -. Por cierto,…mmm. No se como decirte esto, sin parecer desconsiderada pero,…donde vives¿no tendrás agua también? – le preguntó sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

- Claro. Ven conmigo.

Gin alarga su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la acepta y consigue levantarse. Pero está muy débil y se vuelve a caer. Pero Gin la coge antes de que caiga. Ahora están muy juntos. Sus caras casi rozándose.

- Gracias, Gin –dice ella mientras recuperan el equilibro.

- De nada,…

- Rangiku, Matsumoto Rangiku.

- Un nombre muy bonito, Rangiku – le dice. Matsumoto se sonroja y vuelve a bajar la cara, en un gesto de medio coquetería infantil, medio vergüenza.

- Gracias – susurra ella.

_Todo su cuerpo tiembla mientras los recuerdos acuden a su mente, atormentándola. Sus piernas apenas la sostienen, mientras aguanta la espada con las manos temblorosas. Su sangre corre por sus brazos desde las heridas que se inflige en las manos por agarrar tan fuerte la empuñadura. Su respiración se condensa al salir de su cuerpo, por el frío residual que Hyourinmaru ha dejado en el ambiente. Todavía persiste pese a que su capitán se encuentra inconsciente un poco más atrás. Mira a su enemigo a los ojos y, de nuevo, se pierde en los recuerdos._

Es invierno. La noche se extiende a su alrededor, el cielo iluminado por los fuegos artificiales. Es extraño. El capitán de hielo, de pie en el tejado, un poco adelantado con respecto a los otros, viste bufanda. Él, que controla el frío, sufre por este. Rangiku, sentada lo escucha hablar del Rukongai.

- … Todos somos iguales – dice -. Nadie recuerda el día en que nació. Sólo podemos confiar en que la gente que nos quiere nos dijo el día verdadero.

Un recuerdo dentro de otro. Rangiku piensa en las palabras de su capitán.

- Oye Rangiku¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – le pregunta un todavía muy joven Gin.

- No lo sé – responde la rubia niña -. No tenía ningún interés en contar los días antes de conocerte.

Gin la mira sorprendido. Algo fluye entre los dos. Silencioso e invisible. Algo que los unirá para siempre.

- Entonces tu cumpleaños será el día en que nos conocimos – dice Gin, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué te parece?

La melancolía la invade mientras su capitán sigue hablando. Sus voces se las lleva el viento, mientras los copos blancos empiezan a caer, enredándose en el pelo de la mujer.

_Su cuerpo sigue temblando. Las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos. Intenta contenerlas pero desbordan sus parpados, resbalando silenciosas por sus mejillas y cayendo en sus brazos extendidos, mezclándose con su sangre. Nuevos recuerdos afloran. El principio de la traición._

- …¿Estás seguro de que quieres esquivarlo? – pregunta Gin mientras Hitsugaya evade a Shinsou -. Esa chica va a morir.

El capitán de la décima división se da la vuelta gritando el nombre de Hinamori. No puede llegar. Ella va a morir de verdad. El sonido del choque de metal contra metal resuena, llenando en lugar con su eco.

- Matsumoto – exclama Hitsugaya viendo a su teniente sostener su espada, con el antebrazo además de con la mano, atravesada delante suya, bloqueando el disparo mortal de Shinsou.

Matsumoto siente como su espada cede cada vez más. No podrá aguantar mucho tiempo.

- Por favor, guarde su espada – le dice a Gin jadeando por el esfuerzo -. Capitán Ichimaru. Si no lo hace, a partir de este momento, considéreme su enemigo.

Poco a poco Shinsou vuelve a su tamaño normal mientras, su dueño sonríe.

Delante de la cama donde reposa Hinamori, el capitán agradece a Matsumoto su ayuda. La mujer tiene el brazo con el que sujeta la espada vendado. El ímpetu de Shinsou le ha provocado lesiones en él. Mientras recuerda lo ocurrido piensa en Gin. Siempre ha sido igual.

" Siempre has tenido la mala costumbre de hacer las cosas sin contarme ni una palabra. A pesar de los años que han pasado, no has cambiado en absoluto. ¿Verdad, Gin¿A dónde demonios te dirigías?"

_Él intenta acercarse. Levanta las manos y comienza a andar hacia ella. No se detiene hasta que la punta de la espada le roza la garganta. Un simple movimiento y todo acabaría. Ella le mira a los ojos, pero no puede. Aún no. Retrocede usando el shunpa y se aleja de él. Sus ojos azules se nublan de nuevo._

- ¿Ya te has cansado de huir?

Matsumoto mira a Kira, quieto unos pocos metros más adelante, en el tejado. Le pregunta por su comportamiento. Inquiere si es Gin la razón de todo esto. Pero Kira evade sus preguntas. Finalmente Kira libera a Wabusuke y ataca a una sorprendida Rangiku, que no puede más que parar los golpes con su zanpakutou. La habilidad de Wabusuke hace que el peso de su espada se incrementa hasta que no tiene más remedio que liberarla también.

- ¡Ruge, Haineko!

Mientras luchan, Rangiku piensa en la situación.

"Gin,…¿Qué pretendes hacer con él¿qué pretendes hacer conmigo¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

Las cenizas de Haineko derrotan a Kira. Rangiku enfunda su espada mientras recuerda más momentos amargos.

Se ha ido. Fuera, en el suelo, solo quedan las huellas dejadas por el calzado y la senda marcada por estas, alejándose. Rangiku mira sus propias sandalias, junta a las huellas de las de él. Agacha la cabeza y las lágrimas caen, mojando el suelo entre sus manos. Se ha ido.

_De repente, deja de temblar. La presión de sus manos sobre la empuñadura de su zanpakutou se relaja, liberando la sangre acumulada a presión. Ha esperado mucho tiempo. Ahora es posible. Él está ahí, desarmado. Mirándola. Siente que él desea que lo haga. Que lave sus pecados derramando su sangre. Y ella sabe que es lo que debe hacer. Por su capitán, por Hinamori, por la Sociedad de Almas, por él, pero sobre todo, por ella. Alza la cabeza con la determinación en los ojos y lo mira. Él comprende y acepta. Todo terminará aquí y ahora._

_- Hazlo – le oye decir -. Sabes que es lo que debes hacer._

_- Sí. Lo sé. Adiós Gin – dice -. Quería que tú fueses el primero en ver esto._

_¡BANKAI!_

_El impacto lanzó a Gin por los aires. No intentó esquivarlo. Lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. En el instante antes de que le alcanzase abrió los ojos como nunca los había abierto antes y sonrió. El sonido del choque contra el suelo fue enorme. Una nube de finísimo hielo se levanta alrededor de su cuerpo y se deposita lentamente sobre él. Rangiku se acerca al cuerpo de Gin. Aún está vivo. Se arrodilla a su lado, Haineko ya sellada. Con una mano extrañamente firme le acaricia la cara. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas mientras mira como su sangre fluye por una gran herida en el pecho, empapando sus ropas y formando un círculo carmesí en el hielo que los rodea._

_- Rangiku – susurra Gin._

_- Dime, Gin – le dice mientras se acerca un poco más para escucharle mejor._

_- Te acuerdas de lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos._

_- Si – dice ella mientras lo rememora todo -. Te odié entonces._

_- Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa -. Quiero que sepas que aún sigo pensando eso._

Todo es increíble. No puede estar pasando. Al principio fue como si no estuviese escuchando las palabras de la teniente de la división cuarta. Rangiku se quedo inmóvil. Sólo al escuchar que su capitán había sido vencido pudo reaccionar. Sí. Allí estaban. La energía espiritual de Aizen, Tousen y Gin, provenía de la colina del Dúo Terminal. Así que se dirigió hacia allí. Al llegar fue a por Gin.

- No te muevas – le dijo mientras le sujetaba la mano izquierda y colocaba el filo de su espada en la garganta del hombre.

- Lo siento, capitán Aizen – dijo Gin -. Me han atrapado.

"Así que es verdad. ¿Por qué, Gin?"

Por un momento pensó que todo había sido una equivocación, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo era. Gin los había traicionado. La había traicionado.

De repente los tres rayos de negashion aparecieron por tres agujeros en el cielo de la Sociedad de Almas, antes de un puro azul y ahora mancillado por la maldad de los Menos Grandes. El rayo rodeo a Gin y Matsumoto tuvo que soltarlo.

- Es una verdadera lástima – dijo Gin cabizbajo y sin girarse -. Me hubiera gustado estar atrapado un poco más.

La cara de Rangiku se encogió por la sorpresa y el dolor ante los hechos que presenciaba y ante las palabras de Gin.

- Hasta pronto, Rangiku – se despidió Gin antes de empezar a ascender hacia los huecos donde los Menos los esperaban -. Lo siento.

Y se fue.


End file.
